Because I Do
by coffee4106
Summary: What sort of sparks bounce around the room when Mac announces to the group that she is ready to have a baby? Quite a few to be exact and only coming from one man!
1. Game on

I dont own anything from Jag, well cept the dvd's and the joy my family has watching them over and over!!!!

**~Because I Do~**

"I've decided to have a baby." She declared in one easy sentence as she walked into the kitchen, smiling at the stunned faces in the room.

"I… uh, don't have a comment for that." Retired Admiral AJ Chedwiggen managed to sputter out.

Mac looked around with a smile, knowing she had just shocked everyone with her "so unlike herself" comment. Her glance fell upon the handsome Navy Commander and she laughed out loud and the seriousness in his face. She started toward him, mainly to grab her glass of sweet tea setting behind him. He raised his eyebrow and smiled as she stepped up to him.

"Did I scare ya Sailor?" She asked as she reached her hand up to his cheek, patted it and grabbed her tea, all in one swift motion.

"No, actually I was trying to think of the closest private room." Harm said casually with another smile and a quick lean in arm to arm gesture.

"Have I missed the announcement?" AJ asked.

"What announcement?" Mac asked as clueless as she could, laughing as she looked at Harriet. She started to take a step to move across the room but Harm quickly leaned closer, blocking her movement.

"You're fine here Mac." Harm smiled.

"Should I ask what brought this on?" Harriet asked.

Little AJ ran through the door insisting on help from his dad and Admiral on his train set.

The two men followed the little boy out, leaving Mac and Harm to the questioning of one demanding woman.

"Just spending time with your wonderful children made me question myself about waiting till the perfect time. It will never be the perfect time. So why not make it the perfect time?" Mac shrugged and sipped her tea.

"Any certain father you have a mind set on?" Harriet asked.

"Haven't thought of that." Mac lied with a smile.

During the conversation Harm stood by her side, arm touching arm, smile across his lips as he visualized holding that perfect little baby girl that looked so much like her mother. It would be a dream come true. However, the whole process would be a dream come true. Finally they could put all the past behind them and move on to where they should have been years ago when they made that baby deal. Why did it take so long?

"Hey." Mac smacked him hard on the arm bringing him back to the world they currently survived in. "Where are you?"

"Trying to make my cell phone ring so I can be called away on an emergency."

"You don't like this conversation Sir?" Harriet laughed.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't really listening." He stated receiving another punch from the woman standing beside him.

"You want to leave?" She glared.

"Actually, I was going to need you for support. In fact, I do think I left the coffee pot on back at the loft. Do you think you could come with me to check?"

"I don't think so. Let it bake." Harriet glared.

"But it takes forever to get that burnt, baked, caked on black coffee out of the bottom of the pot Harriet. I really should go check it." He took a drink of his beer.

Mac quietly sipped her tea, laughing to herself. She had missed the banter between them. This was fun. She smiled and glanced to the man trying to weasel his way out of the house just to be with her. Or was he just joking?

"Right?"

Mac came back to reality with a blank look. "What?"

"You were off in that pool house weren't you?" Harm laughed as she hit him again.

"Maybe I was. You wish you knew don't you?" She bantered.

"If I were there with you…" Harm started but was interrupted by more guests arriving.

"Be good." Harriet pointed at them and left them alone.

"What?" Harm asked when Mac turned slightly to face him.

"Continue?"

"If I were there with you, you would be sipping your tea. You gently set it down on the table and walk toward me. Our eyes never stray as we look directly into the others soul. You reach for my hand, and I wrap my arm around your waist, pulling you close to me."

"If I could break up this little private party, Harm bring the beer outside. In fact, dip your head in that ice water!" AJ grumbled as he grabbed the burgers and headed out the back door.

"Well, that was fun." Mac took a deep breath. "What book did you get that out of?"

"My head. Just now. You were thinking the same thing. Admit it." He winked.

"That wasn't the version I had in my head." She leaned up quickly and kissed him on the lips.

Harm was thinking fast and quickly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close against him, deepening the kiss she originally planned as a quick peck. Mac wrapped her arms around his neck, mainly for steadiness, but also for the thrill of the moment. Just as Harriet and Bud walked into the kitchen, Harm wrapped his other hand around her and dipped her in a smooth dance dip, causing her to let out a shriek.

"I can't leave the two of you alone for two minutes." Harriet was shaking her head.

"Well you could, if you don't mind." Harm laughed as Bud grabbed the ice chest to haul outside.

"Why do we have an ice chest full of ice and beer if we have a perfectly good fridge in here?" Bud asked, trying to change the subject.

"BUD." Harriet demanded, holding the screen door open for her husband her her two love bugged guests.

"Thank you Harriet." Mac smiled.

"For what?" Harriet asked.

"The two minutes." Mac whispered as she slipped her hand into Harms.

"Can we have four minutes next time?" Harm added his whisper.

"You better be glad my hands are full of food platters, and no slipping off to the pool house."

"Awe, why not?" Harm whined.

"I just rented it out to a nice young man."

"Is he cute? I'm looking for someone cute. I want cute kids." Mac asked with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not cute?" Harm begged.

"You are, however you are getting up there in age as well. I don't think you could handle all the.. strenuous activity?"

"That…..is what you need to find out first." Harm laughed.

"I should take applications."

"Mac." Harm pulled her back against him and whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Why do you like tormenting me?"

"Because I do it so well." She laughed as he kissed her neck. "There will be intense interviews."

"When is mine?"

"Ill have to check my schedule."

"I'm free tonight." Harm basically begged.

"Are you now? I think I have a dinner date tonight if I remember right."

"With who?" He watched her lean down, open the cooler and take out a cold beer.

"You." She smiled and handed him the bottle. "Need this?"

"Very much so."

So how should we go with this??? Ive taken a vacation from writing and have TONS bouncing off my head back and forth.... IM BACK, ill write more now!!!!


	2. The Interview

Chapter 2

Thank you all for the welcome back and the AWESOME reviews.... the interview idea was THE BOMB.... I REALLY hope you love this chapter... I'm done with this one... I have another story already started for yall!!!! ENJOY!!!!

As the day wore on, more like dragged on for Harm, he thoroughly enjoyed this new Sarah Mackenzie that had come out of her shell so to speak. She tormented him, with full knowing of what she was doing to him. More than once he wanted to sneak her away to one of the dark bedrooms, but he knew Mrs. Manners would find them as soon as they made the get away attempt.

Mac stood across the yard visiting with Harriet while they pushed the kids on the swings. She smiled as she thought of the look on Harms face when she had made her announcement earlier in the day. He jumped right on the bandwagon with that one. Before it had been someone mention something and the other one take five steps back. Not the sort of dance required for a relationship. She had decided last night that it was time to take it to the next level, okay skipping a few between, but that was beside the point. They had been through so much, so many good times, bad times. Ten years was a long time. They were both getting older and, well, this could be so much fun.

"So, are you planning to tell me whats going on?" Harriet finally broke the silence between the two of them.

"It's been long enough Harriet. All the guys I've been with, all the bimbos he has been with, why keep playing?" She laughed at her friends face.

"You threw me for a loop, I didn't expect it of either of you. Whats next?" Harriet asked.

"A very intense interview process, starting with dinner and questions tonight." Mac smiled, running her wardrobe through her head trying to figure out which dress to wear.

"You are planning to drive him mad and make him beg." Harriet whispered.

"Exactly. Ever seen Harm at someones mercy?"

"Just yours." Harriet replied shaking her head.

Mac looked at her watch and smiled. "I think its time to step this plan up a little more."

"I think its time to step this plan up about ten more notches. Call me tomorrow." Harriet hugged her friend and smiled when Mac kissed the kids goodbye.

Harm, seeing Mac's motions across the yard decided to say his goodbyes as well. He shook hands, slapped backs and tried to stay out of his boy in the candy store gaze whenever he glanced at the woman slithering towards him.

"Ready to go? I believe I have a dinner date scheduled with you this evening." She smiled at him and he melted like chocolate on a hot summer day.

"Dine out or dine in?" He finally caught his words and actually said them right.

"Let me think about that on the way home."

I have got to get back on top of this situation, he thought to himself. Shes making me like silly putty when shes around. Game on Rabb, game on. You can do it, you take control. She is just Mac, she cant control the situation. Oh but look at her walking away from me. Silly putty. I'm not silly putty. Harm puffed out his chest to take the manly approach just as Mac turned around directly in front of him, causing him to almost run over her.

"HARM." She yelled at him.

"What?" He stammered.

"What are you doing?" She eyed him curiously with her hands on her hips.

Harm focused and leaned in to her. "Game on MacKenzie. Game on." He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and laughing as she shrieked.

"I can take you down." She smiled.

"You wont, not yet." He opened the car door and took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss. "Good God you feel good in my arms."

"I wonder how many interviews I will have." Mac said with a sigh when his lips left hers.

"Oh honey there wont be any other interviews. Trust me on that one." Harm stated.

"We will just have to see how you can handle yourself in yours there Sailor." She pointed him in the chest and turned to get in the car.

"Think what you want missy, but after tonight...."

"Dine out." Mac interrupted him and shut her car door in his face, smiling and waving at him.

"IN." He mouthed through the closed window.

By the time Harm made it around to the drivers side of the vehicle, Mac and hit the button to lock the doors. She waved again at him as he stood there tapping his foot patiently waiting for her to unlock the damned door. Silly putty my foot he thought. Game on woman. He pointed to the house hoping to get Mac to look away to give him just the perfect amount of time to get his key in the door. Mac glanced away, but heard the smooth attempt he was making and quickly punched the button again. However, she unlocked the doors instead, not realizing he hadn't actually unlocked it.

"Hi." She said with a smile and fastened her seat belt.

"We are dining in for your information. I will however let you choose on the choice of cuisine you prefer for your evenings dining pleasures." He pulled onto the road headed for her Georgetown apartment.

"My evening dining pleasures or pleasure?" She placed her hand on his leg and leaned a tad bit toward him.

"The pleasure to end all pleasures." Harm smiled as she just stared at him.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" She asked.

"Its a song I heard, I cant remember who sings it. Don't you agree though?"

"I haven't had the pleasure yet." She replied with a wink.

"Yet." Harm turned into her parking lot. "Oh look, we're here."

"If you will carry the stuff up, ill order dinner and get ready for your interview."

"Not a problem, should I have studied for this?" He smiled.

"Its not a test Harm, besides you've had ten years to get ready." She glided to the door and held it open for him.

"God help me." Harm pleaded.

Just as Mac was about to respond with some sexy drop the cooler take me now comment, her cell phone rang. During the conversation, she nodded, agreed to a meeting tomorrow at 4pm and said her goodbyes.

"Who was that?" Harm asked as the elevator doors opened to her floor.

"Tomorrows 4pm interview." She stated ever so nonchalantly and held the door open for the man that had his heart splattered against the apartment wall.

Harm gently set the cooler down on the floor and made a decision. He took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around the woman of his dreams, his lips found hers with ease and he moved her toward the bedroom.

Hands roaming, shirts flying, skin flaming, Mac finally pushed back from him. "Wait, we haven't even started with the interview yet."

"Screw the interviews Mac, I've got the job, hands down."

"Oh do you now. Prove it." She laughed as their bodies hit the soft mattress. "I think this would require pants down instead of hands down Sailor."

"That can be arranged." He said breathless.

The interview process was strenuous on both of them, but both survived the long night. In the early morning light Mac woke to the feel of being wrapped in loving arms and a kiss to the forehead.

"Mac?" Harm asked.

"You're hired Harm." She answered back.

"Who was your 4pm today?" He sounded worried, causing Mac to smile.

"Harriet, coffee at Starbucks." She giggled.

"Evil Vixen." His lips found her neck. "I love you Mac."

"I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" Harm asked

"I want coffee." Mac announced at the same exact time as Harm asked the most romantic question of her life.

"You want coffee? But why?" He was in shock.

"Because I DO. I DO I do I do I do I do." She yelled and hugged him.

"You do want coffee or you do want to marry me?" He asked.

" I DO." She answered again and kissed him again. "Now, back to the interview."


End file.
